


Revenge of the Black Widow

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you make Peter cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Black Widow

Natasha was a patient women when she wanted to be unless it came to one thing, which was her nephew Peter. She had after all changed him, played with him, feed him once. She also picked him up from school sometimes with or without Clint. Today she was picking him up with Clint eyeing the door as she felt something was wrong with her little spider. Yes Peter was her little spider or her little nayk (spider in Russian I think...). She stood in front of the car waiting for the seven year old to come out of the school which was a joined high school, middle school, and elementary school put together.

"Are you getting a bad feeling to?" Clint asked from where he sat on top of the car watching the school as teenagers walked out from one entrance and younger kids walked out of the other but no Peter and no more little kids were coming out. "Clint, were going in be ready to call Cap and Tony just encase." Clint nodded and jumped off the car while grabbing his bow from where it was strapped to his back an arrow already in it. Both walked into the school slowly there feet gently touching the floor all there training coming to them as they made there way to Peter's classroom. They both froze as they heard the sound of sobbing both knowing Peter's sobs from when he got scared and his dad wasn't around of course it was dads now, since Tony and Steve were getting married soon only took them almost 9 years to figure out they loved each other.

They hear footsteps and move to the side not even being noticed as a group of 5th or 6th graders walk past laughing. The sobbing gets louder as both take off sprinting down the now empty hall and throw open the door to Peter's classroom and see him sitting there crying knees drawn to his little chest while in front of him sits a paper black spider with a red hour glass shape on it's back that's ripped about and looks to be stomped on. Peter jumps as he hears the door and looks up to see Natasha and Clint standing there. "Peter buddy what happened?" Clint asks as he bends down to hold Peter when the kid runs to them crying.

Peter is quite for a moment before saying "I-I made a spider in ar-art class for Aunt Natasha a-and I was showing it to my friends and the-then some big kids came so I showed them. Then some boys asked while I would make a stupid bug but then I said there stupid if they don't know that spiders aren't bugs there ara-arachnids not bugs." Peter pauses before saying "Then some people laughed at the boys, then after school was over they came to my class and grabbed my bag before I could leave and ripped up my spider!" Peter started to cry harder afterwards.

"You can always make Aunt Natasha another one." Clint said.

"No I can't!" Peter said loudly.

"Why not buddy?"

"Because the spider was suppose to be a surprise for Aunt Natasha's birthday!"

"How do you know when my birthday is Peter?" Natasha asked thinking that she hadn't told anyone her birthday not even Clint.

"I had JARVIS hack into SHIELD and find out for me." Peter answered "I got in trouble with daddy but it was worth it because you were going to be so happy, but now it's ruined!" Natasha was quite for a moment before patting Peter's head and bending down to look the small boy in the eye then said "Don't worry Peter, the best birthday gift was that you tried to give me a gift and besides we can tape the spider together and hang it up on the wall okay?" Peter nodded and allowed Clint to carry him to the car while Natasha grabbed his bag and the ripped paper spider a plan of revenge already forming into her mind.

* * *

**12:00 am**

Natasha carefully climbed into the window of the two story house of her first victim of the group of boys. Looking around to make sure no one else was in the room she quickly stuffed a blanket at the bottom of the door before flicking the light on and kicking the foot of the bed to wake the 6th grade boy who had dared to make her little spider cry. The boy took a few moments to wake up and sit up a little confused then froze as he saw the red headed women leaning against the wall in front of his bed a knife in her hand seeming to be filing her nails with it.

"Hello Ben." Natasha says calmly watching the boy Ben swallow and look towards the door looking like his going to scream for help. "Try it Ben and your regret it." Natasha says just as calmly and the boy quickly shuts his mouth scared. "Have you heard of the Black Widow? It's a type of spider." Ben nods confused. "Good because today you and your friends messed with a Black Widow's baby spider did you know that?" Ben shook his head no.

"I didn't think you did." Suddenly the knife is gone from her hands and hitting the wall above Ben's head making him freeze and whimper in fear. "Peter Parker a 7 year old at your school, today you made him cry do you remember that?"

"Ye-yes." Ben squeaks out looking like he peed himself which he probably did.

"Good because he is  _my_ little spider and i'm here for revenge on making him cry."

"Ar-are you go-going to ki-kill me?" Ben asks shaking.

"No. I don't kill kids, and besides i'm only here to let you know that if you or your friends  _ever_ make him cry again I will be back and your  _will_ pay. Now tomorrow when you go to school I want you to march straight up to Peter and tell him your sorry and that his spider was amazing got it?" Ben quickly nods a yes and watches as she walks over to him and yanks out the knife above his head. "Good. Good-night Ben sweat dreams." with that she quickly turns the light off then jumps out the window and lands in Clint's arms who was waiting for her. "Next kid's name is James." Clint says as he sat her down and started to walk towards the car Natasha right besides him.

* * *

**The next day 3:05 pm**

Clint sat on top of the car once again as Natasha leaned against it waiting for Peter, both may or may not still have the smug looks on there faces that they've had on all day. Both see the three boys Ben, James, and Matt walk out and see Natasha. They freeze then turn and walk the other way scared of her as they should be. Peter comes running out and runs down the steps to them both a grin on his face. "Aunt Natasha! Uncle Clint guess what!"

"Did you have JARVIS get you another bird eating spider?" Clint asks shivering a bit from when Peter forgot to put it in it's cage and he woke up to find the thing on his chest sleeping. He has never screamed so loud in his life and now always makes sure the tank's lid is on all the way just encase. "Noooo!... Do you think JARVIS would get me another one though?"

"NO!" Clint says quickly.

"What happened little spider?" Natasha asked as she put Peter in his car seat.

"I can't tell you unless you guess to Aunty!"

"Hmmm did you see Clint climbing in the vents at school again?"

"One time Natasha! One time!" Clint says as he sits in the passenger seat.

Peter giggles and says "Nope!" he pops the 'p' before saying "Those boys who were mean to me came up and said that they were sorry and that if I ever need help drawing a spider that they'll help!"

Clint and Natasha grin at each other before Clint says "See buddy? I told you just give it a night and by tomorrow they'll say there sorry." Peter smiled happily at them before saying "Aunt Natasha when we get home can we draw another spider to put up besides the one i already drew for you?"

"Of course." Natasha said.

* * *

That night before Natasha went to sleep she stood in front of a drawing that was tapped together of a black widow spider and right besides it was a smaller black widow spider that Peter told her was him while the bigger one was her.

 


End file.
